


Valentine's Barn

by tasabian



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex discuss their Valentine's Day ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Barn

They could go anywhere in the world for Valentine's Day. But there's only one place Lex wants to be.

"Why do we celebrate every Valentine's Day in my barn?"

Clark knows the answer. He just likes to hear Lex say it.

Lex has Clark's high school football in his lap and one hand on Clark's thigh. Clark is wearing his oldest jeans, Lex's favourites. Lex says: 

"Do you remember all the times I would visit you here?"

Clark says:

"I remember your excuses for coming. You were very creative."

Lex grins:

"You’d always act surprised to see me. You'd look up from your book: "Lex!"

"And really I’d heard your car coming from miles away," says Clark. "Even before my super-hearing kicked in, I could always somehow tell when you were coming over."

"So you just pretended to be surprised?"

"I always tried to grab the right book to impress you!" says Clark. "Those casual poses were not casual at all."

"I wanted you so much," says Lex. "All of you. The innocence, the mystery, the power I _knew_ was lurking somewhere under the white t-shirts."

Clark throws an arm around Lex's shoulders and tugs him closer. The football bounces across the floor and Lex lands in his lap with a grunt. Clark says:

"I always wanted to do that back then, just grab you, rumple you a little."

"I would have loved that," says Lex, softly.

"But you had so much dignity," says Clark. He laughs. "I used to think about sneaking into the mansion at night, watching you sleep. I was so curious about what Lex Luthor would wear to bed…"

"Remember when I slept here, that time Lucas threw me out?" says Lex. It's a rhetorical question. He knows Clark will never forget.

"Yeah, and Mom presented you with a pair of my pyjamas and you just looked… completely _bewildered_ by them."

"They were too big!" says Lex. "And plaid."

"You looked so-" Clark pauses, a blush rising to his cheeks. After all these years, Lex still has this power over him. "I liked seeing you in my clothes."

Lex kisses him, the signal that it is time for the reminiscing to stop. The past is a dangerous territory for them. There are minefields there, stories that don't end with pyjamas and hot chocolate.

One quick breeze later, Lex is on his back with Clark on top of him. There are hands busy under clothes and Lex is smiling. Clark bends to kiss him, then whispers in his ear:

"But why here, Lex? Why every year?"

Lex reaches up to stroke his hair.

"To bring us full circle, Clark. To finish what we started."


End file.
